Maybe you didn't try hard enough?
by EOCGHCFAN
Summary: This is my first fanfic...I hope you enjoy it. Please comment if you like it, well comment if you don't like it. Also I suck at summaries so please just read. I DO NOT own any of the characters of lie to me although I wished that I did.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. this is my first fanfic so please read and comment. Even negative comments are welcomed. I suck at summaries so just read. Also I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lie To Me. although I wished that I did.

Maybe you didn't try hard enough?

Chapter 1

Cal was in his office working on his book, but he wasn't getting much work done. He was having a hard time concentrating. He has had a hard time concentrating for the last two weeks. All he could think about is what Gillian said to him on that last case they worked on together. He kept replaying the video of Gillian's undercover date in his mind. She said I had an amazing, funny, interesting mind. Then to top it off the way she looked at me and told me that I didn't try hard enough when she was on the rebound. Is she trying to tell me something? Cal was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his office door open. I was Gillian. She just stood there and watched him for a few seconds. Cal. When she called out his name it startled him so much that he almost fell out of his chair.

Bloody hell woman, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared the hell out of me. Gillian giggled and asked, How is the book coming along? Gillian walked across the room and sat down in a chair across the desk. Cal closed his laptop and just stared at her. She held his gaze for a while. Then she gave him a look as if she was asking him if he was gonna answer her question.

I am at a stand still, thanks to you. I haven't gotten anything done in the last two weeks.

Cal, how is that my fault?

He gave her a devilish look and after a few moments Cal got up out of his chair, walked around the desk and sat on the corner. A mir foot from Gillian. He looked at her straight in the eye and said I can't get what you said out of my head. You know, how maybe I didn't try hard enough. Gillian's face started to blush a bit. Did you mean that? Are you telling me that I have a chance? With you? She shot Cal a look as if to say; if you think you can handle this. Gillian stood up and walked out of Cal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Gillian arrived to work on time as usual. But she saw Cal's car in the parking lot. The only time he is there before her is when he never leaves, when he passes out on the couch. So she figured that's exactly what he did. He got drunk and passed out. She unlocked the front door and started walking towards Cal's office so she could wake him up. But when she got there she was surprised. Cal wasn't anywhere to be found. So she walked to her office and when she saw that beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk she headed straight for the card to see who they were from. All the card said was, Will you have dinner with me? So she was a little confused not knowing who they were from. She was so excited to see who sent her flowers that she didn't notice Cal sitting on her couch. When she turned around and saw him sitting there with a single red rose she knew they were from him.

Gillian smiled.

Of course Cal. You didn't have to buy me flowers so I would go out to dinner with you. Cal stood, then walked over to Gillian and getting inches away from her and said, Gillian I don't think you get it. I'm not asking you as a friend. I'm not asking you as your business partner. I'm asking you to a date. Just you, me and whatever restaurant you want to go to, Love. Gillian heart skipped a beat. Her mouth went dry. She was both happy and scared. She looked and him and could barely speak but managed to get the word out. Yes! Yes Cal, I will have dinner with you. I think it would be a lot of fun.

Inside Cal was jumping up and down but on the outside he kept his cool. He grabbed Gillian's hand and gave it a little peck.

So, how does Saturday at around 7:00 sound?

That sounds lovely.

He kissed her hand again and this time Gillian's heard began to race. Cal kissed her on the cheek and was making his way to the door when he turned around and said I can't wait.

He kept thinking about Saturday all day at work. He was so excited that he thought if this were any other day than Friday he might go insane.

Only 35 more hours til dinner with Gillian. And that went on all day long. 32 more hours. 30 hours. Cal and Gillian didn't see much of each other that day. Gillian and Ria were out working on a case together. They finally made it back around 3:00 and it was almost time to go home when Cal knocks on Gillian's door. Gillian motioned him to enter.

So Gillian, have you decided where we're going to eat?

How does Emilio's sound?

Cal smiles, sounds great. I will pick you up at 6:30 at your house.

OK

Alright then.

He walks out of her office. All the while Ria watching all that's going on in front of her. After Cal left, Ria looks at Gillian and asks, what was that about? I mean Lightman acted like I wasn't even here. Gillian blushed and said I agreed to have dinner with him.

Like on a date-date?

Yes Ria, a date.

So you and Lightman on a DATE.

Yes, why is that so hard to believe.

It's not.

I just….well just never thought in a million years Lightman would have the balls to ask you. I mean, I always figured you would have to be the one to make the first move. Gillian gave her a look with a smile.

Go home Ria, We're done for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday finally came. Cal was getting ready when he heard his daughters voice. Dad are you here?

Cal yelled back, Yeah I'm up stairs.

He was fixing his tie when he heard Emily knock .

Come in!

WHOA! What are you getting all dressed up for? Do you have another thing to go to for work?

Cal just said, Nope.

Emily looked at her dad. Well then explain.

I have a date.

Emily went over and helped him with the rest of tying his tie. Then how's the lucky girl?

Cal smiled and said, Gillian.

Emily smiled back and said, about time. I wondering if you were ever gonna ask her. Well I will leave you to get ready. I just came by because I forgot my cell phone charger.

As Emily was about to step out of her dads bedroom she turned to him and said, dad don't be late. Not with Gillian.

Don't worry Em, I am gonna be early.

Meanwhile at Gillian's house she wasn't thinking the same thing. She had tried on almost every dress she owned. She didn't want to overdress but she didn't want to under dress either. She went to her closet one last time and picked out a sleek black dress. It was strapless and it stopped just above her knee. She thought to herself, my black heels will go great with this dress. So she hurried and put it on. Then she rushed to the bathroom to put on her make-up and do her hair.

It was almost 6:30 and she has just finished putting on her heels when she hears a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. There stood Cal in a black suit, black shirt and red tie. He was holding yet another single red rose.

When he saw Gillian, Cal just froze, staring at her. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The way the dress complimented her figure. Cal….Cal….CAL! He finally came to.

Gillian, You look absobloodylutely spectacular.

Thank you, Cal. You don't look so bad yourself. I can't remember the last time I saw you in a tie.

Cal hands Gillian the rose and kisses her on the cheek. Are you ready, Love?

They get to the restaurant and order their meals and some wine. I was almost the same as going to ear on any other day except neither one of them talked about work.

They got done with dinner and were on the way back to Gillian's house. They are almost to her drive when she asks Cal, do you want to come in and have a few more drinks. They only had a few drinks at the restaurant so they weren't drunk but they weren't exactly sober either.

I'd love to come in.

Cal pulled in to Gillian's drive way and put the car in park. He jumped out his car and ran over to open the door for Gillian. They get inside the house and Cal sits down on the couch while Gillian goes over to the cupboard and grabs the wine and 2 glasses. Gillian walks over to the couch where Cal is sitting and sits down the wine and glasses on the coffee table then sits down next to Cal.

Cal pours both of them a glass of the wine and hands Gillian hers. Gillian pulls of her heels and tosses them on the floor. They raise the glasses and Cal says, "To a perfect night, CHEERS".

Cal sits hits glass back on the coffee table and scoots closer to Gillian. He looks her in the eye wanting to watch her reaction when he asks, So was that trying hard enough?

Gillian looks back at Cal and says, All you had to do is ask.

He catches himself staring at her lips and when she notices what he is looking at she licked her lips then leans down a little bit buts stops half way as if she was asking him to kiss her. And that is exactly what he did. It surprised her a bit with the fierceness in the kiss but she knew it was more than just a kiss. She knew in that moment how Cal felt about her. She knew there was no turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the readers out there. I know that I am no writer and I thank you for your patients.

We are at the good stuff so please read and let me know what you think. And maybe if I get enough good reviews I might consider writing more. But writing might not be my thing. I will let you readers decide.

Chapter 4

After a long passionate kiss they break apart for air. Leaning their foreheads against one another Gillian manages to speak.

"You have no idea how long I've…how long I have wanted you to kiss me." She didn't know why she said that, it just sort of came out.

Cal gave her a look of surprise. "Really, Love? Oh never mind, it doesn't matter". And he kissed her again. This time she grabs a hold of his button down shirt and starts to undo the button on it.

Cal looks down at her hands then back up to her face and he asks her, "are you sure"?

She looked into his eyes and he saw his answer. Her darkened dilated pupils told him she was screaming yes at the top of her lungs.

In one fell swoop Gillian was no longer sitting. No she was on her back and Cal was hovering above her. She finished her work on Cal's buttons and pulled his shirt off his shoulders letting her hand touch just about every inch of his exposed skin. She raked her nails across his bare chest which made him groan. The groan came from deep within his throat.

Gillian rolled over enough to expose the zipper on the side of her dress she was wearing and without a word Cal knew she was asking him to unzip her. Gillian sat up enough to push the dress down then stood so that she could press the dress off of her body completely. Leaving her in only her strapless black lace bra and matching panties.

Cal was in such awe that he could speak or move. He finally came to his senses and said to her, "MY GOD GILLIAN, you are absolutely stunning". More gorgeous than I could ever imagine. Gillian smiles and says, "So you have imagined me naked"?

"More than once" he said truthfully.

Gillian went over to the couch where Cal was sitting and held out her hands and Cal grabbed them. Gillian pulled Cal to his feet and led him to the bedroom. As they reached the bed Gillian started working on the buttons of Cal's pants. When she got the last button undone she pushed the pants down around his ankles and he stepped out of them then kicked them across the room. He stood there in his boxer briefs staring at her but she had her attention elsewhere. She couldn't look away from the bulge in his briefs. When he called her name she was awakened from her trance. She looked up at Cal with only her eyes and she showed him everything that was going through her head at the moment. Need, want, lust and the love that she has for him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her letting his hands wander over her back until he found the clasp to her bra. With one swift move he unhooks her bra and she lets its slide off her arms and onto the floor. He backs her up to the edge of the bed. She sits down raising her feet into the air. Cal grabs one of her legs and trail little soft kisses just past her knee. He puts one finger in the waistband of her panties and as he is pulling her underwear off, he plants another little kiss on the inside of her knee. Gillian sits up and pulls down Cal's briefs and immediately notices the affect she has on him. He pushes Gillian softly onto her back and crawls over her. As he is get closer to her face she opens herself up to him. Cal kisses her lips then starts working his way down her neck. Holding himself up on one elbow, he uses his other hand to cup the soft mound on her chest. Gillian let out a soft moan and it made his blood boil. The sweet-sweet noises Gillian was making was almost to much for him to handle. He nipped at the pulse point on Gillian's neck then his mouth made his way to her other mound taking the erect tissue in his mouth. Gillian arched her back in ecstasy. Gillian wrapped her legs around Cal's back letting him know she was done playing games.

Cal she manages to say in a low hoarse voice.

"I want to feel you inside of me"

Cal couldn't say anything. He just placed himself at her entrance. And with one good push he filled her sex. She screamed his name. Cal began to find a steady rhythm and Gillian couldn't believe she and Cal were actually doing what they were doing. It was like a dream come true.

Gillian leaned up slightly so that she could kiss his neck and nip at his earlobe. Cal started pumping a little faster and harder. He let out a moan from the back of his throat. Gillian couldn't help herself, she threw her knees on his hips letting him get a little deeper within her. She reached down between them and started making small little circles on her clit. With a few more thrusts she screamed out Cal's name one last time as she went over the edge as her climax her. Sending heat waves throughout her entire body and with the contractions of her inner walls around Cal's throbbing member, it send Cal over the edge as well. Filling her full of his cum. He tried not to crush her as he laid on top of her.

He rolled to the side and when he did Cal grabbed Gillian and pulled her close. She buried her head in the crevice of his neck. She placed a hand on his chest and she ran her nails over his bare skin. Gillian looked up at Cal and said, "I Love You Cal". Her words hit him like a ton of bricks as he thought to himself, "how did I get so lucky"? He looked back into Gillian's eyes and said, "I know, Love. But what you don't know is that I love you. I always have and always will".


End file.
